Game apparatus utilizing elevated targets engageable by hurlable bola-type projectiles are taught by the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,797,924(Stewart-July 2, 1957) and 3,685,826(Lehman-Aug. 22, 1972). However, the prior art has encountered unresolved problems in ensuring ready reliable engagement between the hurlable bola and the target therefor and has failed to develop a sufficiently interesting and challenging game-plans for a range of possible player participants.